Achan's Children
by Latifah27
Summary: haunted by a memory from childhood, rogue looks for answers. it concerns the treatment of children in the Bible. my first x-evo fic in a long time. tell me if it needs and R-rating, thank you


Rogue lay down on her bed, weary after the usual school day. Here she was, a mutant, who couldn't touch others without hurting them. What did she do to deserve this? Kinda reminded her of some people she had heard about years before, when she was in Sunday School. While her mother was at Church, she and several other kids were being entertained by stories, and the occasional puppet-show, and of course, games and refreshments. They got to have fun, rather than having to hear some boring old man yell into a microphone and having to sit and be quiet for what seemed to be forever, like the grown-ups had to do.

She couldn't exercise this memory from her mind. That memory of hearing the story of Achan, of what happened not only to him, but to his wives, his children...

Before they told the story, one of the teachers took out a puppet, one that looked exactly like 'Woodchuck', a puppet that Rogue had owned at the time. She was five years old, or maybe younger, and she, like most of the other children, half-believed the woodchuck was alive and real. And the woodchuck was in trouble, apparently.

"Why did you get into the honey-jar?" the teacher scolded to the puppet.

The puppet 'answered', in a most appologetic way, "Well... I just took a little bit... and it tasted so good..."

Rogue didn't remember much of the rest of the 'conversation', but it seemed reasonable. The woodchuck was being bad, and had gotten into the honey, sort of like she was wont to get into the sugar when she thought 'mama' wasn't looking. Then began another Bible story.

This one was about a man named Achan, a rather odd name, but then, most of the people who lived back then did have weird names(with a few exceptions, like Mary and Joseph, and Peter, James, and John, etc.). God had told the people not to take any of the stuff they had taken from this country they had conquered(Rogue later found out it was Canaan), but then one of them took a few things for himself and hid them. The teacher even embellished the story a little"

"...and he heard a noise, and was frightened, because he thought they had found him. So he looked outside his tent, and all he saw was a couple of bunnies hopping around. And he said, '*Whew* That was close'..."

But of course, Achan was caught, and he admitted what he did. And the teacher explained further, that Achan was stoned, and not only that, but his whole family, his wives, his children, and even his posessions, were stoned. The people killed all of those people by throwing stones at them. And that must have hurt real bad. Especially the children. Little children like Rogue, and the others in her class.

Why? Why were they killed too? Why did God want the people to kill those innocent little kids? There must've been some who were just babies, or even some who were just old enough to walk, but didn't know their 'ABC's. Why were they killed?

Rogue hadn't thought much about that part back then, because she was just a little girl, and she was more worried about being good so her mama wouldn't spank her. She got spanked alot, and it was because she got one of those giant 'grown-ups' mad. Maybe Achan's children were bad too, so they had to be punished with their naughty daddy. Maybe he was so bad that his badness had spread to his wives and children. At least that was what Rogue had figured when she was little.

But as she grew older, Rogue found it harder to accept why that was done. She had talked with some people about this dillema, and the one she talked most about that to was rather unsympathetic.

"Well, he made a choice, and he had to pay the consequences"

It was as if he didn't even care that little children had perished in a bloody, gory, painful way. Rogue had heard about a year ago that a woman in Nigeria was going to be stoned for having a baby out-of-wedlock, and she would be buried up to her waist or even her neck in sand, and people would throw stones at her, specially selected so they weren't big enough to kill her instantly, but to cause pain, to make her suffer until she welcomed death. Little children. Frightened wives. Terrified, screaming infants and toddlers... all being stoned to a bloody-pulp. All forced to suffer until they died.

Rogue could never give up her belief that God was merciful and good, but how could He do that to little children? And why did he do that? Why did he command that they be hurt and killed just because their father took something? Why?

The goth mutant wept in spite of herself, not caring that her makeup was now running, was staining her clothes and sheets... she didn't care, because she was too wrapped in the thoughts of children dying ghastly deaths. Even a goth like herself cared when people were suffering. It's too bad that innocent babies had to die like that.

"Rogue?"

Her sob-fest was interrupted by a familliar(not to mention annoying) voice. Kitty Pryde.

"What do ya want?" she asked, trying to sound like she was grumbling, "Bug off!"

"Like, I just wanted to know if you were alright, ok?"

"Leave me alone," Rogue choked, "I-I'm fine! Go away!"

"No, I will not!" Kitty said, "And you can go ahead and take away some of my powers. I don't mind! Just tell me what's wrong!"

Rogue sighed. "Ever think about Achan?"

"What?" Kitty asked, wondering what Rogue meant.

"You know, that guy from the Bible... the guy who stole some stuff that the Israelites took from Canaan, and then he was stoned along with his whole family, including his children, and of course, everything - and everyone - he owned? Sure a bunch of Israelite soldiars had died in battle 'cause God was ticked with him, but why kill a bunch of innocent children?"

Rogue panted after she finished, and Kitty shrugged. She didn't know about that, since she rarely read anything theological.

"I'm sorry, but like, I don't read the Torah that much, and I don't go to Synagogue anymore. I don't even believe there is a God. So I really can't help you. Maybe that guy really did exist. Dunno"

"He did," Rogue sighed, "I do believe he did, and there was this funny guilt-by-association thing that extended to include the whole family if one guy gets busted. How fair is that?"

"I don't know," Kitty answered, "But then, there's always cases where people get burned by other peoples' stupidity"

"That still don't explain why all those kids had to die!" Rogue shouted, "Or the Amalakite babies - they were killed by King Saul - or wait... you don't know about that either, do you? Huh!?! And what about all those other babies who died, when their people were annihilated? What about them?"

"I don't know the reason," Kitty said, "Except maybe those babies would've been tormented by the other kids. That's all I can think of. And maybe others would shun them. It wasn't like it is today. People back then wouldn't just show kindness to a child who's father had caused the death of so many people through his disobedience"

"Hmph"

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll sleep in the rec-room, or the living room and leave you in peace"

"No... it's ok"

*BAMF!*

That familiar pop startled the two girls, as Kurt materialized into the room.

"I heard shouting," he said, "Vaht's wrong?"

"Um... nothing... Kitty lied.

"Well, zaht vas rather loud for 'nothing'," a puzzled Kurt said.

"Kurt, ever wonder about Achan?" Rogue asked

"Ache?" Kurt said, "You're having... Ach! Too much information! Keep your girly stuff to yourselves, and stop yelling about your.. feminine... problems..."

He blushed, sort of like Shinji Ikari from the anime "Neon Genisis Evangelion" did when he realized he was naked in front of Misato(his roommate) and when he was listening to Misato and Asuka discuss where the bottle he tossed to them landed, and something 'expanded'.

"NO! WE WEREN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT, YOU... GRRR!!!" Kitty shouted.

"Zehn vat vere you talking about? You ver shouting somesing vhile i vas valking by! Vas is this 'Achan' you're talking about?"

"From the Bible, fuzz-butt!" Rogue snapped.

"Zaht?" Kurt cried, "You ver shouting about zat?"

"Like, she was telling me how unfair it was for all those innocent children to be killed, and stuff like that," Kitty explained.

"Ach," Kurt sighed, "And vaht about zaht girl who had to be sacrificed, because her father had promised that if he von zis battle, he vould sacrifice ze first thing to greet him from ze front gates?"

"That is unfair too!" Rogue said, "Didn't she feel alot of pain when she was being killed, and knowing that she would never have kids? Back then, that was really harsh!"

"But she's in heaven now. She's not feeling any pain," Kurt said, his confusion disappearing into that wistfulness that often marked his face. That, along with some ageless wisdom.

"She vas a sacrifice, und God is comforting her, along vith Lazarus, und many ozher people. She isn't hurting anymore"

"Let me tell you something, blue-boy, I was FIVE YEARS OLD when I first heard that story about Achan! FIVE!!! MAYBE EVEN FOUR!!!" Rogue yelled, "And my sunday school had this little puppet-show, where this woodchuck puppet, exactly like the one I had at the time, had gotten into the honey jar! I can still remember what it had 'said'. Those words, "I just took a little bit... and it tasted so good", just keep echoing in my mind! Kinda like the memory I got from you!"

"Not only that, but the teacher decided it was necessary to tell the kids about how Achan was killed, how he and his WHOLE ENTIRE FAMILY WAS KILLED!!! They didn't mind telling little kids stories that involved men being killed!"

"Like, I didn't know about that!" Kitty said, hugging the sobbing Rogue, "They should never do that to young children. They are just too young to be told stories like that! The big bad wolf getting scalded is one thing, and giants that eat people, but not people being stoned for their parents' crimes!"

"Und let's not forget about ze story of Daniel, and the lion's den," Kurt added, "Or David and Goliath. But ve can't just tell zehm zaht ze men who tried to kill Daniel ver not ze only vons thrown in ze den. Zehr families ver thrown in too. It vas just zat vay. It vasn't fair, but vat about how I look? It vasn't my fault, but I can't touch anyvon vithout zehm feeling my fur, or zaht I only have three fingers!"

"And what about the many Jews, and, like, the people who protected them?" Kitty said, "They did nothing wrong, but they had to suffer because of Hitler. Whatever reason those people in the Bible died, it wasn't the fault of the children. It was the fault of their parents, like Achan, like those officials who conspired against Daniel, and the Amalakites. They made a choice, and like, I think they were well aware of what was coming"

"I don't think ze people who killed zehm meant to be cruel," Kurt explained, "Zey ver just doing vaht most people did back zehn, and I doubt zey vould make ze children suffer. I think zey maybe used big stones, not like ze vons ze Nigerians use. Zey didn't want to make ze people suffer in pain, but just get rid of zem. Zaht's all"

"I hope you're right," Rogue sniffled, "But thanks"

"Here," Kurt said, as he held his hand to her face, "Come vith me" He touched her, and the world exploded for both of them. Then, in a flash, they were both gone, leaving Kitty alone to wonder where they went, then eventually just settle down to a Mariah Carey CD.

On top of a tree in the forest, Kurt and Rogue watched the sun set. It was so clear outside, they could see the moon already. It was beautiful.

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked.

"Better," Rogue replied, "But how did you... why..."

"Look at me," the fuzzy, blue mutant said.

Rogue looked at her brother, puzzled at his request.

"Zis isn't how I'm going to look vehn I get to heaven," he explained. I'll probably look alot like I do at school, vith normal hands, no tail, no full-body fur-coat. Ze real ME"

Rogue nodded. "An' will I... be able to touch people? W-without hurtin' them, I mean..."

Kurt nodded.

"It's just that... I keep on gettin' these bees in mah bonnet," Rogue said, "I keep on obsessing about people who were oppressed, treated unfairly..."

"Like Achan's children?" Kurt asked.

Rogue nodded. "And others. Aborted children. Children who are forced to act like miniature adults, and even forced to be right-handed, even though they might be left-handed... an online friend of mine was forced to do that... she's ambidexterous now... and she didn't even mind it when the teacher held up her right-handed attempts for the others to see... and they laughed at her... I feel kinda... silly... fer making such a big deal about things like that..."

"And there's this girl who's father hits and abuses her all the time..." Rogue continued, "she keeps on slittin' her wrists... and she's dyslexic, and she drinks, and she even once told me she'd kill herself... she's another online buddy... from... from England, like Risty..."

"Zaht is a big deal!" Kurt interrupted, "You should care if somevone is suicidal! You are a very caring person! You don't just say 'oh, it's zehr culture', or 'zhey probably like it fine zaht vay'! You believe zaht children should be treated vith 'kid-gloves', because you know vaht it vas like to be a kid. You remember your childhood! Don't ever lose zhat! Maybe someday you'll be a mother, and have control over your powers. You'll know, and you'll understand your own kids better because of zaht!"

"Thank you," Rogue said, hugging her friend, "I hope someday... I can... accept myself..."

"Hey, I've accepted zaht I'll alvays be ze fuzzy dude, so you accept ze bee in your bonnett, ok?"

Rogue nodded. "Ok"

There was a pause, as the sun sank beneath the horizon. Then, Rogue spoke.

"If you try to hold my hand, I'll slug you!"

Kurt gave her a mock-hurt look, then they both broke out laughing.

*******

Author's notes:

This story was based on a real-life event, as well as the incidents my online friends went through. I do have a bee up my bonnett, especially about kids suffering, because that thing that happened to Rogue in sunday school happened to me. I was very young, probably not much older than four or five-and-a-half. And I, as well as all the other children in the room, were subject to stories that sometimes involved gory scenes, like even when Jesus was crucified, and they stuck a board into his body, and out came blood and water. I couldn't have been more than five years old, since I was 'graduated' to another class soon after I turned six.

I think because of this, I have a bee up my bonnett. I worry constantly about children who have to go through pain and agony, physical, emotional, or spiritual. And even the thought of kids being singled out just because they're a little different makes me so mad, because I was picked on, even beaten up, for being different. I didn't relate to others well, and had a hard time knowing the unwritten social rules. As a result, I was hit, kicked, beaten on, and even bitten once. I never forgot that, and though I try not to use it as a crutch, I just feel like those kids who beat me up and called me names should've paid for what they did. They didn't. And the teachers were usually no help. There were some exceptions, like my first grade teacher(when i was seven years old, for those of you who live in europe), who encouraged me to read ahead in those distar books, and even the teacher's manual.

I also had a teacher who would get really mad at me because I didn't fit in the same mold as the other kids in the class. I was the underdog. That is why, I think, I am so fervently siding with those who are treated differently because of the way they are born. It just hurts me inside, and I needed to get this out somewhere. I need to get this off of my chest and into the open.

When I was a kid, I could not even stand to see that woman being killed on a particular episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, "The Most Toys", by being shot with a varon-T disrupter that basically ripped her body apart slowly. I saw it a couple times, and she died screaming and crying. I know I shouldn't try to stick my nose into other peoples' business, since it's futile, but I can at least use my writing to convince people that oppression is evil. I can use any device I want to, art, fiction, even movie-scripting. Even the ad hominem, or 'against the man' attack, basically one that makes people who oppress others look worse than they really are, and have their 'victims' look like angelic martyrs.

Yes, I know that sounds weird, but I've gotta find a good outlet for my obsessions, and I think this is it. Heh... shoot me will ya.

^^;;


End file.
